


What would I do without you?

by Skwibbiblee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: James is sick. What else is new?





	What would I do without you?

**Author's Note:**

> Dolley and James need more fanfics together
> 
> Best couple 10/10

“James, baby, are you awake?”

“I’m dying, what do you think?”

“You’re not dying, love, you’re just sick.”

James sighed and flopped on his side, burying his face in the duvet.

“When am I not?”

Mrs. Madison chuckled, smoothing her husband’s rumbled hair.

“You’re so cute, all sniffly, and fuzzy.”

James raised a brow, flushed face contorting in confusion.

“Sniffly I understand, but fuzzy?”

Dolley ran a hand over her husband’s chin and sides of his face, brushing the growing hair. He hadn’t shaved since his equilibrium was off, and he didn’t want to, well, die from cutting his neck with a razor trying to shave.

“Yes, fuzzy.”

James blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Shush, I haven’t been able to shave...”

“I like it.”

“It’s too rugged.”

“It’s cute.”

James blushed, bringing a hand to his wife’s own and squeezing it lightly.

“You’re too sweet,” He kissed her knuckle, “I’ll get a cavity eventually, but it’ll never deter me.”

Dolley smiled softly, hair falling in her face as she leaned over to kiss her husband, despite his mumblings about how she’d get sick as well, cupping his face to keep him from turning away. He made a muffled noise of contempt before pushing her away so he could sneeze.

The woman leaned over and grabbed a tissue, handing it to him, which the small man accepted graciously, blowing his nose.

Dolley lifted the trashcan and James threw the paper in it.

“Want some soup?”

“Please? I don’t know how long this bout of sickness is going to last, but soup usually helps deter it from spreading further than a common cold.”

“One soup coming right up,” Mrs.Madison chimed in a sing-song voice as she climbed off the bed, shimmying into her robe before crossing over to the door and leaving. James could hear her descending the stairs and smiled dreamily after her.

Then he sneezed again.

Dammit, sickness, let him moon over his wife in peace!


End file.
